Home Again
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Jaden and the others finally left Duel Academy. What lies for them back home? Will new adventures encounter them? complete
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh GX: Home Again

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: this story takes place after the series of Yugioh GX. Well, my point of view how it is. The series is not over yet! Here it is...

"Syrus, are you going to miss duel academy?" Jaden asked as he, Syrus, Chumley, Bastian and Chazz were talking to one another in Bastian's dorm room. "No, not really. I mean, everyone I know is already leaving this place. Except for a few people like Dr. Crowler," Syrus said smirking as Jaden nodded.

"I will definitely most miss Kenzan," Jaden said as everyone nodded. "We had so many great battles with him that I almost forgot about him," Chazz said, "so Jaden, what are you going to do once you get home? Are you going to go and visit Alexis and the others?" Chumley asked as Jaden frowned.

"I don't really know yet. I'm so excited in about going home that I doubt my parents are excited to see me again," he replied smiling, "well, you've grown since you first came here," Bastian replied as Jaden beamed. "He has didn't he? Even after the loss against Edo Phoenix, I thought you wouldn't ever come back," Syrus replied sadly.

"I did come back though Sy. After I found some great cards!" Jaden said excitedly as he looked through them, "don't forget about Syrus. Now that your in Obelisk Blue, his been more confident through his duels," Chazz said as Syrus blushed embarrassed. "Hey! I know what I can do when I get home! We could all go to the park!"

"But Jaden, we don't even know if we live by your place," Chumley said as Jaden looked at him, "don't you guys live near KaibaCorp.?" He asked as everyone looked at each other. "Now that you mention it, I thought I saw one of you guys one time but I don't really remember who," Bastian said slowly.

"So we are all in the same neighborhood! I'm sure Alexis and Atticus are in the same neighborhood as well!" Jaden said as he began jumping up and down uncontrollably, "Zane is somewhere there tonight. Waiting for me to come home," Syrus said quietly as he thought about his big brother.

"Sweet! Why don't we go back to our dorms and pack? Now I can't fully wait to go home!" Jaden said as Syrus and Chumley sighed, "that's a good idea Jaden. I didn't even packed yet since I'm so busy with my duels and all," Chazz replied as everyone groaned at his reply, "all right then. Let's meet back tomorrow at the leaving platform, shall we?"

Everyone nodded as they left one another.

(The Next Day)

"You can't leave us Jaden! Your the best duelist here!" Kenzan wailed as Jaden smiled at his remark, "your now one of the best duelist there Kenzan! I'm sure you'll do fine without us!" Jaden called as he and the others were inside the cruise ship as they were bidding there farewells to the others who were there.

"Syrus! You've been good! I hope we'll be able to see you on television!" Dr. Crowler called to him as Syrus blushed, "Duel Academy is finally over now and new adventures waits for us back home," Chazz said slowly as Bastian nodded. "You becareful out there Jaden honey! I don't want to see you getting hurt!" Dorothy called to Jaden who nodded, "I will. Thanks for everything Dorothy!"

"Hey Kenzan! Be the number one duelist now since Jaden left! Try to beat everyone!" Bastian called as Kenzan nodded, "I will! Bye Jaden, Syrus!" He called as the ship began moving. Jaden began to sob as the others looked at him surprised, "Duel Academy has been my life and now I'm finally leaving. Why does it have to end?"

Bastian smiled, "I know what your talking about. Remember how we all first met?" He asked as he looked at one another. "Yea, I was rude when I first met Syrus," Chumley said smiling as Syrus laughed, "if it wasn't for that other academy, I would probably be rude to Jaden still," Chazz said as Jaden nodded.

"Well guys, let's see what lies ahead for us now!" He said as Bastian nodded, "yes. I just hope we don't encounter shadow duelists anymore," he murmured as Jaden and the others glared at him. "Don't remind us Bastian, but even if we do, I'm still going to win! I'm going to be the next kind of games!"

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Chazz: good eh?

Syrus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Jaden: review and update!


	2. First Day Back

Chapter 2- First Day Back

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: thank you "tmp1114!" for pointing out that mistake. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Here it is...

Jaden stretched as he was lying face up on his bed looking up at the ceiling, finally back home. He smiled knowingly that his friends were probably waiting for him at the park so they could meet like old times. He sighed as he got up and dressed, he went downstairs finding breakfast for him on the table already made.

"Yum! Pancakes for breakfast mom? This is the greatest!" Jaden cried as he stuffed himself with food, his mother came in and smiled at him sweetly. "Well, it's been four years since you were last at home. I thought I make you something that's from home," his mother said as Jaden smiled, "well, it tastes good! I should get going soon, the other's are waiting for me at the park about this time."

His mother nodded, "just be back by sundown," she said as Jaden nodded and he took off. Jaden sighed as he stretched walking around Domino City, he smiled as he remembered what happened at the park the first day he was going to duel academy.

(Flashback)

_"Whoa! Coming through! Hey, watch out!" Jaden called out as he bumped into someone, he groaned as he rubbed his head as he looked around and saw that his cards were beside him on the ground. "Sorry about that," Jaden said nervously yet he was smiling as he looked at his cards carefully, "so, your a duelist, aren't you?"_

_Jaden nodded as he picked up all the cards from the ground and stood up facing the unknown person, "hey! Aren't you...?" He didn't finish as the unknown person smiled at him. "Here, I think this belongs to you," he said as he gave him a card, Jaden blinked as he looked at it surprised._

_"You didn't answer my question from before," the unknown person said as Jaden blinked, "oh! I'm a duelist going to apply to Duel Academy," he said quickly as the unknown person smiled. "Good luck at your entrance then," he said as he waved good-bye and began walking off, "don't worry. I'll make you proud," Jaden said as the unknown person stopped and gave him a thumbs up._

(End Flashback)

"Hey kid! Fresh out from the academy aren't you?" A voice asked angrily as Jaden looked up and saw a boy about two years older then him, "yea, what's it to yea?" He asked unhappily. "My name's Zack, since your fresh out from the academy, I want to duel you!" He said as he activated his duel disk, Jaden glared at him as he wasn't expecting a duel for the first day back.

"Fine. Since you won't leave me alone, I'm sure your eager to duel me," Jaden said as he also activated his duel disk, Zack smirked as the two faced one another. "Let's duel!" The two boys cried as Zack glared at him, "since your a newcomer, I let you go first," he said as Jaden growled.

His mocking me, but I can't let that happen. Not after what I've been through in Duel Academy! I won't let him win!

(At Syrus's place)

"Are you sure we supposed to meet Jaden at the park Sy?" Chumley asked as Syrus nodded, the two were still wearing there Duel Academy uniform as they didn't want to take it off from the memories from it. "Of course, don't you remember when we were going home? He wanted all of us to meet at the park," Syrus replied.

Chumley sighed, "how are we going to meet Bastian and the others then? We don't even know if they do live around here," he said as Syrus smiled, "I'm sure we'll meet them somehow," he replied as Chumley shrugged.

(At Alexis's Place)

"I thought you knew where they are Atticus!" Alexis scolded as Atticus laughed nervously, "I did talked to Zane the other day and he said that Syrus and the others were going to be at the park," he replied as Alexis sighed. "Where is Zane? I thought he would be meeting his brother again since he hadn't seen him for a long time," she murmured as Atticus nodded slowly, "I'm sure we'll meet Zane there later," he said quietly as Alexis nodded.

(At Chazz Place)

"I never knew that I would be meeting you here," Chazz said as he was staring at Bastian and Zane, "quite a coincidence, ain't it? We should go to the park, I'm sure the others are already there," Bastian replied as Chazz nodded. "How are you anyway Zane? Let's time we saw you, you were fighting off your anger," he said as Zane sighed.

"I didn't know what I was doing until that day. It's not worth talking about since it's already passed; I'm doing just great Chazz," he said as Chazz frowned. "You don't seem all right," he said as Zane looked at him, "I just encountered many duels while all of you were still in duel academy. Nothing to worry about," he said.

Chazz sighed as they continued there walk to the park.

(Back at Jaden's Place)

"Your dueling great kid! Although we have no cards on the field and it's my turn!" Zack said smirking as he drew, "whatever you do next Zack, I'm sure I'll be able to find a way to defeat it," Jaden replied.

Zack smirked as he stared at him, "I'm sure that you won't be able to handle it. Cause in this turn, I'm able to win it!" He said as Jaden glared at him angrily. I can't loose! Not after all those times in Duel Academy! I'm not going to disappoint my friends nor those who look up to me! I'm going to win!

tbc...

me: I'm no good at duels so I'm skipping some to the very end of the duel

Jaden: was that it?

me: just find out next chapter

Chazz: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Zane: review and update!


	3. New Adventures

Chapter 3- New Adventures

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Judge Man onto the field! I'll play two cards face down and I'll attack Judge Man directly!" Zack cried as Judge Man began it's attack, Jaden smirked as the attack hit him but didn't affected his life points. "What's going on? You should have lost by now!" He cried surprised, "unless you have Kuriboh in your deck which reduces your attack down to zero which means my life points weren't harm at all," Jaden explained as he showed him the card before he put it in the graveyard.

"The only person who's foolish enough to have that card in there is none other thenYugi Mouto! How'd you get it?" Zack asked angrily, "a little something called Duel Academy by opening card packs at least once everyday," Jaden replied with a smile. Zack growled as Jaden drew, "I'll play Monster Reincarnation! By putting one card in the graveyard I could summon a monster from my graveyard which would be: E-Hero Neos! Also, I'll play Heavy Storm to destroy both of your cards that are face down!"

Zack glared at him angrily as his monster was now vulnerable for an attack, "since I special summon E-Hero, I can summon Elemental Hero Burst Lady!" Jaden cried as he summond her. "Jaden!" A voice cried suddenly as Jaden turned and saw his friends running up to him, "Syrus! Chumley! You guys made it in time!" He said smiling.

"Are you done yet?" Zack asked annoyed as Jaden turned around to face him, "not yet. E-Hero Neos, attack his Judge Man! Now that your Judge Man is destroyed, go Elemental Hero Burst Lady! Attack his life points directly!" He said as Burst Lady attacked. Zack screamed as his life points went down to zero, "you won!" Syrus said smiling as Jaden nodded.

"That was a quick duel," Alexis observed as Jaden laughed, "it won't be that easy if yourin the tournament," Zack said as Jaden blinked at him. "Tournament?" He asked as Zack nodded, "registration for the tournament is already over since last week but you could watch it at the Kaiba Dome starting in two days," he replied.

Jaden frowned as he heard that the registration was now over, "do you know who's hosting it?" He asked as Zack looked at him. "None other then Seto Kaiba himself," he said as Jaden looked at his friends, "uh oh. We should run guys, Jaden has this look on his face that we might all get in trouble for it," Syrus said nervously.

"What are you thinking in that thick skull of yours Jaden?" Bastian asked as Jaden laughed, "well, I was thinking that we should all see Kaiba himself if we could enter it," he replied as everyone looked at it each other. "Jaden, the registration is over and he said no complaints if you don't enter it," Zack said as Jaden shrugged.

"What's the harm in asking? We just came home and last week we were still in Duel Academy, I'm sure he'll understands!" He said excitedly, "but Jaden..." Zack said as he sigh since it was useless for him to stop Jaden what he was doing. "Come on guys! Sneaking inside the building is a new adventure for us!"

"No way your convincing me to do it," Chazz murmured as he began to walk away, "nor me. I have a reputation to take care off and I'm not going to blow it," Zane said. "I thought big brother's are suppose to protect there little brother's?" Syrus asked as Zane stopped, "are you going?" He asked as Syrus looked at Jaden who smiled at him.

Syrus nodded as Zane growled in defeat, "Atticus, your going also. I'm not going in there and risking my life," Alexis said as Atticus rolled his eyes. "We are all going, how's that?" Jaden asked as he eyed Chazz who still didn't stopped, "come on boss! You just gotta have some fun with them!" The spirit of Ojama Yellow said.

Chazz growled as he looked at him, "I'm not going and that's final!" He snapped but then looked up and saw that everyone was around him ina circle. "Care to rethink that Chazz-eru?" Jaden asked smirking as Chazz glared at him, "fine! I'm blaming everything on you Jaden, if we do get in trouble!"

"Don't worry about it at all Chazz. I have everything in control."

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Chazz: was that really it?

Jaden: Chazz-eru? where'd you get that?

me: from yesterday's episode in the spirit festival one

Syrus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Zane: review and update!


	4. Kaiba Corporation

Chapter 4- Kaiba Corporation

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Are you sure you know what your doing Jaden?" Chazz asked as the group were heading into the building, "of course. Nobody reconizes us, do they?" Jaden asked as everyone looked at each other. "I wouldn't think that Jaden," Zane said slowly as the group were still wearing there Duel Academy uniforms, "excuse me. What is your purpose here?"

Jaden looked and saw a secutary by the door, "I'm here to see Kaiba about the duel tournament," Jaden replied as the secutary frowned. "I'm sorry, but registration is finish from last week," the secutary replied, "unless of course they are all from Duel Academy," a voice said as everyone turned around and saw a boy about there age with black hair.

"We are from Duel Academy. Who are you?" Jaden asked as the boy smirked, "Mokuba Kaiba the name. Are you all entering the tournament?" He asked as everyone looked at each other. "Depends on what's the grand prize," Chazz replied, "the winner gets a chance to duel the King of Games," Mokuba explained.

"Jaden, your not entering this tournament by yourself!" Chazz said angrily, "actually, I'm already entered so it's up to you guys who's entering," Zane said slowly. "Now that you mentioned it; I'm also in it along with Atticus," Alexis replied, "what? Why didn't you told me sooner?" Jaden asked surprised.

The three shruggedas they looked at Mokuba, "come on guys. I'll show you to my brother's office since his not doing anything right now," he said smiling as the group followed him.

(At the office entrance)

Mokuba knocked on the door loud as they waited for an answer, "what is it?" Came a reply behind the closed doors. "Some people are here to see you," Mokuba replied, "it better not be the geek squad," the voice said angrily as the doors opened and Jaden and the others went inside and saw Seto Kaiba sitting at his desk staring at them.

"His so cute!" Alexis cried as everyone stared at her, "is there something that you need?" Seto asked as Jaden gulped and he took a step forward. "We want to enter the tournament," Jaden said slowly as Seto looked at him, "registration was last week. You should have done it by then kid," he said.

"Yea, but we were in Duel Academy though. Me, Bastian, Syrus..." he began but then he saw that Syrus took a step forward to look at Jaden. "Actually Jaden, I'm not entering the tournament," Syrus said slowly as Jaden looked at him surprised, "why not Sy? At least you could try and have fun," he said as Syrus sighed.

"Me neither. My deck isn't that compatable like yours Jaden," Chumley replied as Jaden frowned, "good. Let those loosers out so I could have a shot then," Chazz said as the three glared at him. "What are you doing here?" Another voice asked as the group looked behind them and saw Chazz's brothers.

"I just came back from Duel Academy. What's it to you?" He asked angrily as the three brothers stared at one another, "Mokuba!" Seto called out as Mokuba came running inside the office. "Who let these two in?" He asked as Mokuba looked nervous, "I tried to stop them Seto, but they wouldn't listen to me," he explained.

"Hey, don't blame it on the kid Kaiba. His trying his best and all," Jaden said as Mokuba smiled a bit. "Hey Chousaku, Shousaku, why don't you get out of here since we don't want to see your faces anyway?" Chazz asked angrily as the two smirked, "pretty strong words little brother. But we have to see Mr. Kaiba about something," Shousaku said.

"Mokuba, why don't you let Jaden and the others leave? I'll consider about there registration later," Seto said as Mokuba nodded but he turned to looked at the group. "So, who's entering again?" He asked, "Jaden Yuki, Bastian Misawa and Chazz Princton," Jaden said as Mokuba wrote it down on a piece of paper.

Jaden sighed as he looked back at Chumley and Syrus, "are you sure your not entering?" He asked as the two shook there heads. "No, we might next time," Syrus replied as Jaden sighed and nodded, "I'll excort you out of the building. It was nice meeting you all," Mokuba said smiling as the group were now outside the building.

"Now what?" Alexis asked frowning, "now we'll just have to wait for the tournament to begin."

tbc...

me: here yea go!

zane: that was quick

me: chazz's brothers names are in japanese because I couldn't find there english names

Syrus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokuba: review and update!


	5. The Tournament

Chapter 5- The Tournament

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: the battle field is going to be like the one in KC Grand Prix but different with the characters. Here it is...

"Oh wow! This is the Kaiba Dome?" Jaden asked surprised as he and the others were in the very front seating down at there seats by another group of people, "is this your first time?" A voice asked as Jaden looked and saw a girl smiling at him. "Yea, just came from the Duel Academy," Jaden said smiling, "wait! I know you!" A voice cried shocked.

Jaden blinked as he looked up and saw the King of Games, "Yugi Mouto! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked as Yugi nodded. "Wait a second, you two know each other?" Syrus asked surprised, "yea, I ran into him while I was going to Duel Academy. It was just a coincidence Syrus," Jaden replied laughing.

"Excuse me, but I never know what's your name," Yugi said as Jaden looked at him. "The name's Jaden Yuki," he said proudly as his friends glared at him, "my name's Syrus," Syrus said as he stared at Jaden unhappily. "Oh! This is Chumley, Alexis, Bastian, Zane, Chazz and Atticus," he introduced them.

"This is Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Mai, Bakura, Shizuka and Casey," Yugi said as everyone said hello. "So, are all of you entering the tournament?" Jaden asked as Shizuka shook her head, "no. Me, Anzu and Bakura aren't," she said as Jaden nodded. Just then there was a puff of smoke on the stage as everyone looked to see what's going on.

"Welcome everyone! To another opening of our newest tournament! I want all the candiates participating on top of the stage!" Mokuba said as everyone stood up, "it's a good thing we checked with Mokuba before coming here," Jaden murmured as his friends went up on stage along with three unknown people.

"I welcome you, the duelists dueling this year's tournament!" Mokuba called as everyone cheered, "you may not know some of them, but you will get a chance to know them once they start dueling!" Mokuba called as everyone cheered. "Yugi Mouto, why don't you step forward so we see who you are?"

Jaden looked and saw Yugi stepping forward waving to the crowd blushing embarrassed, just then everyone heard a helicopter sound as they looked up and saw Seto Kaiba jumping down from it as Jaden gasped in surprised but Seto landed safely onto the ground. "This year's tournament will be different as students from Duel Academy came to join."

"Also, you will loose one rare card from your deck everytime you loose. So, if you don't have the guts in dueling, I would suggest you back out now and don't even try," Seto said as he stared at Jaden. Jaden looked and saw that Seto and Yugi were both staring at him, "so, is there any objections?"

Everyone waited but nobody stepped forward, "good. Without farther more, Roland, let's see who's dueling first!" Seto called as Roland nodded and he pressed the panel on the computer.

1) Jaden Yuki vs. Luke Smith

2) William Gear vs. Zane Trusdale

3) Chazz Princton vs. Elizabeth Young

4) Mai Valentine vs. Alexis Rhodes

5) Jounouchi Katsuya vs. Bastian Misawa

6) Honda Hiroto vs. Casey Greene

7) Atticus Rhodes vs. Matthew Lake

"So, there you have it! The first rounds to see who will go onto the next! Duelists, please go to your destination!" Seto called as he stared at Jaden unhappily. Jaden gulped as he saw Seto going towards him, "you may have entered the tournament kid; but I assure you, you won't win this time around."

"Don't be too harsh on him Kaiba. I'm sure he'll do fine," Yugi said as Seto growled and stormed off, "good luck Jaden," Yugi said as Jaden nodded and he went to his destination along with Chumley but then stopped. "Syrus, aren't you coming?" Jaden asked as Syrus shook his head, "I'll meet up with you later Jay. I want to go and see my brother duel."

Jaden nodded in understanding, "all right then Sy. Good luck with everyone!" Chumley called out to the group as the two left. I wonder how well Luke duels, with Zack's duel before, I bet everyone in the tournament is as strong as he was. Even though half of my friend's and half of Yugi's are in it, I bet it's either one of us, he thought as he waited for Luke as Chumley was at the sidelines.

"Well, what do we have here?" Luke asked as Jaden looked up and saw a boy about a year older then him, "if your the greatest duelist in duel academy, I bet I can beat you easily enough," he said as Jaden glared at him. "You wish," he murmured as Luke smirked, "are you ready kid?"

The two activated there duel disks, "let's duel!"

tbc...

me: here yea go!

atticus: almost forgotten about me

me: yea, but i remembered you at the last second

chazz: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

zane: review and update!


	6. Easy Duel

Chapter 6- Easy Duel

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: the duels are going to be slow since I'm no good at dueling. Oh and Casey is a new character that I put in since it's been ten years from the origianal, I've decided to put a new character.

"Why don't you go first Jaden? I'm sure you are eager to finish me off," Luke said smirking as Jaden glared at him, "fine then. I'll put Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and placing two cards face down," he said as he ended his turn. "Very well, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down right card!"

Jaden growled as Negate Attack was destroyed, "I see. You were planning to stop my attack, were you? No worries, since I have Luster Dragon to attack your Sparkman. Go and attack his monster!" Luke cried as Jaden didn't activated his face down card. Jaden's life points are now 3700, "I also play a card face down. Your move."

"It's about time," Jaden murmured as he drew, "come on Jaden! You can do this!" Chumley called out as Jaden smiled. "Well, aren't we lucky? Cause I use Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman!" He said as Chumley smiled knowing what he was going to do, "I'll also play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your card," he said as Luke growled.

"Now I'll fuse Sparkman with Clayman, to bring out Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden said as Luke gasped, "not him! He could destroy my Luster Dragon!" He cried as Jaden smiled. "Now destroy his monster Thunder Giant!" Jaden cried as Luke screamed, "the fun isn't over since now Thunder Giant could attack you directly. Go and attack his life points!"

Luke's life points are now down to 1600. "Nice comback Jaden, but you wouldn't be happy if I do this. I'll play three magic cards! Heavy Storm first to destroy your other face down card!" Luke cried as Jaden stared at him angrily, "also now I'll play Dark Hole to destroy your monster off the field!"

"Jaden!" Chumley called out nervously as Jaden didn't stare at him, "I hope you know what's coming Jaden. Cause I'm playing Monster Reborn to bring back Thunder Giant!" Luke said happily as Chumley gasped. "This is really unexpected Jaden! What are you going to do now?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Chum. I have a few things up my sleeve," Jaden said with a smile, "now Thunder Giant! Attack your former master!" Luke cried as Jaden's life points are now 1300. "Also, I'll place one card face down to end my turn," Luke said as Jaden glared at him and drew, "I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two!"

Luke waited as he watched Jaden, "I'll play Change Of Heart to bring back Thunder Giant!" Jaden cried. "Wrong! I'll activate my trap! Magic Jammer! It cancels the effect of your magic card while I discard a card from my hand!" Luke cried as Jaden smiled, "well, I was hoping you would do that," he said as Luke blinked.

"I'll play the field card Skycraper!" Jaden said as Chumley cheered happily, "next I'll play Premature Burial to bring back Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman!" Jaden said as Luke blinked. "But why? He has only 1900," he said as Jaden smiled, "true. But thanks to my field card, he now has 2900 attack. So, Shaman, attack Thunder Giant!"

Luke's life points are now 1200, "my life points maybe low but yours is lower thanks to your Premature," he said as Jaden's life points are 500. Jaden smiled as he put a card face down, "then I'll play Emergency Provision to destroy the card that I just put down regaining my life points an extra thousand!"

Luke growled as Jaden ended his turn, "so Luke, have anything to do?" Chumley asked as Luke didn't looked up. "I'll play a monster in defense mode and ended my turn," he said as Jaden drew, "all right. I'll play Elemental Hero Featherman to destroy your monster in defense mode!" He said as Luke's monster was Magician Of Faith.

"I'll get a magic card from my cemetary," he said as Jaden shrugged, "doesn't matter anyway since this duel is mine. Attack Shaman!" Jaden cried as Luke's life points were now down to zero. "Great duel Jaden!" Chumley cheered as Jaden smiled at him, "that's game! That was a sweet duel Luke," Jaden said as Luke didn't looked up.

"Hey man, you shouldn't be sad. You fought a..." Chumley began but Luke shook his head, "I should have defeated you since I was the greatest in my hometown," he said unhappily as Jaden sighed. "Does that matter? Dueling supposed to be having fun and having your best game on," Jaden explained.

Luke looked up and saw that Jaden offered his hand to helped him up, Luke gracefully accepted it as he smiled at Jaden. "I guess I was an idiot right now," he said as Jaden shook his head, "hey Jaden. We should go and see Zane's duel since Syrus is there," he said as Jaden nodded and he began to follow Chumley.

"Thanks Jaden!" Luke called to him as Jaden gave him the thumbs up and ran towards where Chumley was walking as the two went to go and look for Zane's duel.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Jaden: Sorry the long wait but you know what we've been doing

luke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

zane: review and update!


	7. Battle Royal I

Chapter 7- Battle Royal (I)

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: I'm not doing all the duels in the story but you get to read some though. Here it is...

"Hey look!" Chumley cried as he pointed to a tv screen, Jaden looked up and saw that every duel is about done. "So, Zane won his duel huh?" He asked as Chumley nodded, "why don't we just go and wait for them at the stage area?" Chumley asked as Jaden looked at him. "You mean where the opening ceremony was?" He asked as Chumley nodded.

Jaden nodded as he followed Chumley back to where the opening ceremony was.

(At the opening ceremony area)

"Hey look! Zane and Syrus is coming back!" Chumley cried as Jaden looked and saw that he was right, "Syrus! What happened?" He asked excitedly as Syrus smiled knowing that his brother was victorious. "The others should be coming soon; I just hope they aren't in any trouble," Zane said quietly as he thought about Alexis.

"Attention everyone! These are the people that are going onto the next round!" Roland called up on the stage as everyone looked to see who won the first round.

1) Casey Green vs. Zane Trusdale

2) Mai Valentine vs. Jaden Yuki

3) Chazz Princton vs. Jounouchi Katsuya

4) Atticus Rhodes vs. Matthew Lake

"Whoa! Why is Atticus dueling the same person again?" Syrus asked loudly, "because it was a draw. We had to do it again until we find out the real winner," Atticus voice said as Syrus turned around and he saw him coming towards them. "I don't see Alexis's name up there, does that mean she lost?" Zane asked worriedly.

"Yea, she did," a voice said as Jaden and the others saw that the other duelists were finally arriving. "Alexis, are you all right?" Zane asked as Alexis nodded slowly, "so, I'm dueling you right?" Casey asked as Zane looked at her and nodded. "I guess we better go to our destination before we get disqualified," Matthew said as Atticus nodded.

"We'll meet back here, right?" Jaden asked as Atticus nodded, Jaden smiled as he went to his destination. "Let's go," Atticus murmured as Matthew nodded, "big brother! Wait!" Alexis called as Atticus turned around. "I want to come with you," Alexis said as Atticus smiled, "that's fine with me," he replied as Alexis smiled and she followed the two boys to the dueling arena.

(At the dueling arena)

"Why don't you go first Atticus? Since I went last time and was a draw," Matthew said as Atticus glared at him angrily. "Very well! I'll play Mirage Dragon in attack mode and facing one card down ending my turn," Atticus said as Matthew drew, "ah. I play Beta The Magnet Warrior to attack your monster! Also, I put this card face down ending my turn," he said as Atticus life points were now 3900.

"I'll activate Call of the Hunted to bring back Mirage Dragon! Next I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your card so that I could summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon! Attack his Beta now!" Atticus cried as Matthew's life points are now down to 3600. Matthew snorted, "lucky break. I can still make a comeback."

"If you do have one," Atticus said with a smile as Matthew glared at him and drew, his facial expression at seeing his next card made Atticus shiver a bit. "Just try to have fun big brother! It's not a big deal if you loose or not!" Alexis called out as Atticus nodded, "I'll activate the magic card, Dark Hole! Destroying every monster on the field!"

Atticus cursed knewing that he had only a monster as Matthew didn't have any on the field yet, "I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Twin-Headed Fire Dragon! I also put a monster in defense mode but I'll attack with Twin-Headed towards your life points!" Matthew said as Atticus life points were now down to 3500.

"So Atticus, what are you going to do now? Give up?" Matthew asked smirking as Atticus glared at him angrily as he drew. "Matthew, I'm not going to give it up! Not now, nor never!" He cried as Matthew smiled and the two glared at one another.

(At another dueling arena)

"I still have a turn left!" Casey's voice cried as Zane smirked, Zane has now two cyber dragons on the field as his life points are 2200 while Casey's were only 500. "Your doing great big brother!" Syrus cried as Zane smiled at him, "he won't be for long," Casey said as she activated a magic card called Dark Hole.

"I'll play the trap card, Magic Jammer!" Zane cried as he ditched one card in his hand to put the card in his graveyard to activate the effect, "fine then! I'll put a monster in defense ending my turn!" Casey said as Zane smiled and he drew. "I'm so sorry Casey that I have to do this," he said as Casey blinked.

"Change of Heart to get your monster in defense!" Zane said as Casey gasped, "also, I'll play Premature Burial to get Cyber Dragon back from my graveyard and I'll play Polymerization to fuse them together to bring out Cyber End Dragon! Go and attack her life points directly!"

Casey screamed as Cyber End Dragon attacked her directly, "Zane! Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Syrus asked worriedly as Zane ignored him. "I win," Zane said smiling as Casey didn't looked up at him, "come on Casey. A lost is a lost, isn't it?" Zane asked as Casey stood up and went towards him.

Zane stared at her, unexpectedly, Casey slapped Zane on the cheek and ran off crying. "Zane!" Syrus scolded as Zane rubbed his cheek with his hand, perhaps maybe, he was to harsh on her since she was going to loose no matter what.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Zane: the ending was a bit harsh, wasn't it?

Syrus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Jaden: review and update!


	8. Battle Royal II

Chapter 8- Battle Royal (II)

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

_Previously: _

_"Why don't you go first Atticus? Since I went last time and was a draw," Matthew said as Atticus glared at him angrily. "Very well! I'll play Mirage Dragon in attack mode and facing one card down ending my turn," Atticus said as Matthew drew, "ah. I play Beta The Magnet Warrior to attack your monster! Also, I put this card face down ending my turn," he said as Atticus life points were now 3900._

_"I'll activate Call of the Hunted to bring back Mirage Dragon! Next I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your card so that I could summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon! Attack his Beta now!" Atticus cried as Matthew's life points are now down to 3600. Matthew snorted, "lucky break. I can still make a comeback."_

_"If you do have one," Atticus said with a smile as Matthew glared at him and drew, his facial expression at seeing his next card made Atticus shiver a bit. "Just try to have fun big brother! It's not a big deal if you loose or not!" Alexis called out as Atticus nodded, "I'll activate the magic card, Dark Hole! Destroying every monster on the field!"_

_Atticus cursed knewing that he had only a monster as Matthew didn't have any on the field yet, "I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Twin-Headed Fire Dragon! I also put a monster in defense mode but I'll attack with Twin-Headed towards your life points!" Matthew said as Atticus life points were now down to 3500._

_"So Atticus, what are you going to do now? Give up?" Matthew asked smirking as Atticus glared at him angrily as he drew. "Matthew, I'm not going to give it up! Not now, nor never!" He cried as Matthew smiled and the two glared at one another._

_(Continousouly)_

"It's your turn Atticus," Matthew said as Atticus drew, "I'll play, Play of Rebellion! I'm using it on Twin-Headed Fire Dragon so it could attack your life points directly!" Atticus cried as Matthew's life points are now down to 1700. Also, I'll play Dancing Fairy in attack mode to attack your face down monster!"

"You just activated Man-Eater's Bug effect! I will let it destroy Twin-Headed!" Matthew said as Atticus nodded, "I also play this card face down!" he said as Matthew drew. "I'll play Pot of Greed to let me draw two cards! I'll also play Giant Trunade to put every trap or magic card back to your hand! Next, I'll summon Gemini Elf!"

Atticus growled, "come on big brother! Stay calm!" Alexis called out as Atticus nodded. "Gemini, attack his Dancing Fairy now!" Matthew said as Atticus life points were down to 3300, "I'll also play a face down card to end my turn," Matthew said with a smile as Atticus glared at him unhappily.

"I'll play a monster in defense mode and I'll also put a card face down," Atticus said as he ended his turn. "All right! I'll sacrifice Gemini to summon Summond Skull in attack mode! I'll let Summond Skull attack your face down monster!" Matthew said as Atticus stood still and his face down monster was none other then Magician of Faith.

"It allows me to bring back one magic card from my graveyard which it would be Play of Rebellion," Atticus said showing it to him. Matthew glared at him as Atticus drew, "you will won't win Atticus. No matter what you drew or how you play," he said as Atticus laughed.

"We'll just see about that," he said as the two glared at one another.

(At Jaden's dueling arena)

Jaden's field now has two face down cards as his life points were now 1200 and his monsters were Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner as Mai's life points were 1300 as she has Harpie's Pet Dragon on the field along with one face down card. "I guess it's my move, huh?" Mai asked as Jaden nodded, "I'll play Harpie Feather Duster to destroy your two face down cards!"

"I'll play the trap card, Magic Jammer! I'll destroy your card by it's effect!" Jaden said as Mai growled, "she's scary Jaden," Chumley said as Jaden nodded. "I'll play Harpy Lady Syber in attack mode then! Along with Harpie's Pet Dragon's effect, it's now attack is 2300 which is more then enough to finish off your monster!"

"Now, Harpie Pet Dragon! Attack his monster!" Mai said, "you fell right into my trap! Mirror Force!" Jaden cried as both of Mai's attacks negated and both were destroyed. "Lucky break kid," Mai murmured as Jaden smirked, Mai looked at her hand as the only thing that she could do was put down a face down card as she ended her turn.

"My turn! First I'll play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw..." Jaden didn't finished as Mai yawned, "I know what the card does. Get a move on," she snapped as Jaden rolled his eyes. "Very well! I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your card and I'll let Elemental Hero Rampard Gunner attack your life points directly!"

Mai glared at the monster that was attack her as her life points went down to zero, "you won Jaden!" Chumley said happily as Jaden nodded smiling. "Your tough kid, probably even tougher then Yugi. Just have some fun and try not to think about winning, ok?" Mai said as Jaden nodded, "now I can't wait for the semi-finals! Whoo-hoo!"

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Mai: I lost?

me: yea...sorry mai!

Atticus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Alexis: review and update!


	9. Battle Royal III

Chapter 9: Battle Royal (III)

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: none for now! Here it is...

_Previously:_

_"It's your turn Atticus," Matthew said as Atticus drew, "I'll play, Play of Rebellion! I'm using it on Twin-Headed Fire Dragon so it could attack your life points directly!" Atticus cried as Matthew's life points are now down to 1700. Also, I'll play Dancing Fairy in attack mode to attack your face down monster!"_

_"You just activated Man-Eater's Bug effect! I will let it destroy Twin-Headed!" Matthew said as Atticus nodded, "I also play this card face down!" he said as Matthew drew. "I'll play Pot of Greed to let me draw two cards! I'll also play Giant Trunade to put every trap or magic card back to your hand! Next, I'll summon Gemini Elf!"_

_Atticus growled, "come on big brother! Stay calm!" Alexis called out as Atticus nodded. "Gemini, attack his Dancing Fairy now!" Matthew said as Atticus life points were down to 3300, "I'll also play a face down card to end my turn," Matthew said with a smile as Atticus glared at him unhappily._

_"I'll play a monster in defense mode and I'll also put a card face down," Atticus said as he ended his turn. "All right! I'll sacrifice Gemini to summon Summond Skull in attack mode! I'll let Summond Skull attack your face down monster!" Matthew said as Atticus stood still and his face down monster was none other then Magician of Faith._

_"It allows me to bring back one magic card from my graveyard which it would be Play of Rebellion," Atticus said showing it to him. Matthew glared at him as Atticus drew, "you will won't win Atticus. No matter what you drew or how you play," he said as Atticus laughed._

_"We'll just see about that," he said as the two glared at one another._

_Continouously:_

"Go Atticus!" Alexis cheered as Atticus smiled, "Matthew, you just realized that you made a huge mistake ending your turn so easily," he said as Matthew frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked as Atticus stared at him, "you didn't put any face down cards to protect yourself."

"So, that doesn't mean..." Matthew didn't finished as he realized what Atticus was saying to him, "I'm activating Play Of Rebellion on your Summond Skull to go and attack your life points directly!" Atticus said as Matthew fell onto the ground as Summond Skull attacked him directly and his life points went down to zero.

"That was a sweet duel Matthew," Atticus said slowly as Matthew looked up at him, "you really think so?" He asked as Atticus nodded. "If it wasn't for that foolish mistake at the end, we would be still playing right now," he replied as Matthew sighed, "I still don't know why I forgot that," he murmured as Atticus smiled and offered his hand to help him up.

"You'll do great in the future. I promise," Atticus said as Matthew nodded slowly.

(At Chazz's Dueling arena)

"Haha! I still can't believe you actually play Thousand Dragon and putting two face down cards! It's a good thing I had Negate attack to deflect your attack from me!" Chazz said as his field has the monsters X, Y, Z monsters on the field. "Don't get too cocky," Jounouchi mumbled as Chazz smirked and drew, "sweet! I'm going to go and special summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Chazz cried as he sacrificed his three monsters to bring out the powerful monster onto the field.

"I will also use it's effect to destroy your Thousand Dragon! I'll discard one card from my hand!" Chazz said as Jounouchi growled, "I still have higher life points then yours," he said as Jounouchi's life points were 900 and Chazz's life points are 1300. "I also activate a magic called called: Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll destroy the card on the right!"

Jounouchi glared at him as the card he destroyed was Negate attack, he smirked. "Go and attack his monster directly!" Chazz ordered as Jounouchi activated his face down card, "Bell of Destruction! It destroys your monster and each of us deals with the attack points it has!" Chazz snorted, "Defense Ring! My life points are safe, but what about yours?"

Jounouchi screamed as the attacking monster attacked his life points as his life points went down to zero. "That was a good duel Jounouchi," Chazz said as Jounouchi looked at him and nodded smiling, "you were close Jounouchi. So don't feel bad," Honda said quietly as Jounouchi didn't looked at him but knew it was true.

He sighed as he stood up and looked at Chazz, "that was sweet boss! Although, you should have played me also during the duel," the spirit of Ojama Yellow said as Chazz growled. Yugi smirked as he sensed another duel monster spirit as he looked at Chazz, "is that your duel spirit Chazz?"

Chazz looked at Yugi and saw that Kuriboh was Yugi's duel monster's spirit, "yes. His annoying to say the least," Chazz murmured as Yugi laughed. "I should get back to the place where I suppose to meet my peers," Chazz said quietly as he didn't want his rivals that he had any friends.

Yugi nodded, "you should come with us then. We are headed back that way to see who won anyway," he said as Chazz stared at him in disbelief. "Are you for real?" He asked shocked as Yugi snickered, "yea. Hang out with us until we get there, ok?" Anzu asked as Chazz nodded at the girl and he followed them.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Anzu: Pretty sweet huh?

Chazz: the next chapter is the semi-finals isn't it?

me: probably

Atticus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yugi: review and update!


	10. Day Break

Chapter 11- Day Break

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: Ok I lied. This isn't the semi-finals but probably the next chapter. Here it is...

"This stuff is so great!" Jaden said as he munched onto a piece of chicken leg as he and the others were in the Kaiba Mall near the tournament was being held. "I still can't believe that we are finally here seeing this place," Syrus said as he looked around excitedly, "yea. I heard there's some rides here also. Wanna go to the ferries wheel, Alexis?"

Alexis looked at Jaden as she blushed, "I'll reconsider that Jaden. I'll just spend some time with Atticus," she replied smiling as she looked at her big brother who was glaring at Chazz. "I still don't know why you won't eat it Chazz," Atticus murmured as he poked on Chazz's pizza, "you did something to it while you went and get it for me."

Atticus sighed, "if your so blunt about it, why did you let me go and get it for you?" He asked. Chazz shrugged, "I was too lazy to go and get it myself. Is that so hard?" He asked as Atticus groaned. Alexis laughed, "I still can't believe your not eating a lot Zane. All your eating is just a piece of bread," Syrus said as he looked at his big brother.

Zane looked at him, "I don't like fatty foods Syrus. Unlike someone," he said as he looked at Jaden who was stuffing himself with burgers, fries, chicken, pizza. "What? I have to be full for the tournament tomorrow!" He said as Zane sighed, "you'll be hungry again Jaden. Later tonight," Syrus replied as Jaden blinked realizing.

"You mean I spent at least twenty dollars for all this for nothing?" He asked shocked as Syrus and Zane laughed, "your an idiot," a voice said suddenly as everyone gasped and Jaden looked to see who it was. "Seto...Kaiba?" He mumbled as the figure glared at him, "you'll never win the tournament and you'll never defeat Yugi nor me."

"Your not in the tournament so I'm not worried about it," Jaden said smiling though he still had fears within him as he looked at the tall, billionaire. Seto snorted, "Seto! Why are you standing around here for? I got my lunch so we should get going!" Another voice said as Jaden looked and saw it was Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba!" He said with a smile as Mokuba smiled back, "just put it through your thick skull kid. You will always be a looser like that mutt over there," Seto said staring as Jaden turned around and saw that he was staring at Jounouchi Katsuya. "Hey! That was my piece Honda!"

Jaden began to laugh as he saw Jounouchi trying to catch up to him as they began playing chase at the food court, "Jounouchi seems a good duelist. I still don't know..." Jaden didn't finished as he saw Seto and Mokuba already left the group by walking away silently. "Kaiba is sure a creepy guy," Alexis murmured, "what? Your afraid of him Alexis?" Bastian asked.

"Yea. I wouldn't be able to duel him since he looks cute though," Alexis said as Bastian rolled his eyes, "well, I would!" Jaden said as everyone looked at him. "You? In your dreams Jaden," Atticus said as Jaden smiled, "hey! He would defeat him! He dueled the spirit of Kaibaman before, right Chumley?" Syrus asked.

"Oh yea! But Jaden still lost, but it was a close call though," Chumley replied as Jaden nodded, "it was pretty cool when Kaibaman brought out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," he said excitedly thinking about his duel before. "I should have been there to witnessed it," Zane murmured as Syrus laughed, "well, Jaden lost..." he began as Jaden glared at him.

"Who do you think your going to duel next Jaden?" Alexis asked excitedly, "I don't know really. I guess whoever won the duels in the matches yesterday," Jaden said as Chazz and Zane frowned along with Atticus who was quiet. "What's wrong you guys?" Bastian asked as he looked at the three, "I think theywon there duels, haven't they?"

The three nodded as Jaden sighed, "I hope I get a chance to duel you Zane. After that last duel we had, your going to regret in defeating me!" He said as Zane looked up and smiled at him. "You might have to reconsider that since the computer will be pulling out the duels," Zane replied as Jaden groaned.

"Don't worry Jaden. I'm sure whoever you get, you'll be able to win them over," Alexis said quietly in a soothing voice as Jaden nodded slowly as he thought about the next day.

tbc...

me: pretty good huh?

zane: a little bit lame

me: there's no action in it...

Alexis: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Syrus: review and update!


	11. SemiFinals I

Chapter 12- Semi-Finals (I)

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: none for now! The Semi-finals are here! Here it is...

"Today's the big day, huh Jaden?" Syrus asked as Jaden nodded as they were back at the Kaiba Dome to see who was battling who for the semi-finals. "We already know who's battling in the semi-finals Syrus. We don't have to find out," Chazz murmured as Syrus and Jaden glared at him.

"Welcome everyone! To the Semi-finals! We are here to see who's dueling who in this round!" Roland cried as he pressed the button the computer, the others waited anxiously to see who was going against who.

1) Zane Trusdale vs. Jaden Yuki

2) Chazz Princton vs. Atticus Rhodes

"Well, whaddya know? I guess our predictions were right," Jaden said as Zane sighed. "I'm going to go with Atticus you guys. Good luck on your duel Jaden," Alexis said as Jaden nodded and the group watched Atticus, Chazz and Alexis go towards there destination where the duel was being held.

The others also followed Jaden and Zane as they went to there destination for there duel. "Are you worried Jaden?" Zane asked as he was facing Jaden at there dueling arena, "what? Of course not! This is going to be like last time," he said smiling as Zane smiled. "You mean loosing right?" He asked as Jaden glared at him.

"Why don't you go first Jaden?" Zane suggested as Jaden shrugged and he drew, "very well. I'll play, Graceful Charity! I'll discard two but I'll draw three," he said as Zane waited. "I'll put Friendog in defense mode! I'll also play two cards face down, ending my turn," Jaden said as he looked up at Zane with a smile.

"All right. I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon on your left card!" Zane said as the card was destroyed which was Negate Attack, "Cyber Dragon I'll summon him onto the field!" Zane said as Jaden know what was coming, "Cyber Dragon! Attack his Friendog!" He said as Friendog was destroyed.

"I'll get one monster from my graveyard thanks to Friendog's special effect and put it my hand. Also, I'll activate Hero Signal so I could special Summon Elemental Hero Elixier!" Jaden said as Zane nodded, "it's still my turn Jaden. I'll put one card face down on the field, ending my turn," he said slowly.

"Cyber Dragon is dead in it's next turn," Syrus said as Chumley agreed, "since he attacked, he can't switched it to defense mode then," he said. "Next I'll go and put Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! I'll attack your monster with Elixier!" Jaden said as Zane's monster was destroyed and his life points were now 3200.

"I'm not done yet! I'll attack you directly with Sparkman! Your life points are now 1600," Jaden said as Zane didn't flinched. "Are you done?" He asked as Jaden put a card face down ending his turn, "I'll activate Pot Of Greed! It draws me two cards! Also, I'll summon Cyber Dragon on the field and I'll activate Call of the Hunted!"

"I think I know what your going to do Zane. But Elixier has 2900 attack points," Jaden said as Zane smiled, "I'll fuse my two monsters together to bring out Cyber Twin Dragons! I'll also go and use Limiter Removal on Cyber Twin Dragon making it's attack points 4200!" Zane said as Jaden laughed nervously.

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon! Attack Jaden's Elixier!" He said as Jaden activated his trap card, "Invinicible Hero! My monster isn't destroyed but it takes damage points away from my life points," Jaden said as his life points are now 6700. "I'll also put a card face down ending my turn," Zane said as Cyber Dragon is now destroyed, "sweet! You just made a huge mistake Zane!" Jaden said happily.

Syrus sighed, "when will he ever learn?" He murmured as Chumley chuckled. "I'll fuse my two monsters, Sparkman and Clayman, to bring out Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Now, I'll attack both my monsters directly at your life points!" Jaden said as Zane activated his trap card.

"Mirror Force," he said calmly as Jaden's monsters were now destroyed, "I'll put this card face down ending my turn," he said as Zane drew. "Next I'll play Premature Burial to bring back Cyber Twin Dragon," he said but then Jaden activated his trap card, "Solemn Judgement. Cancelling your magic card and I have to pay half my life points," he said as his life points are now 3350.

Zane smirked, "that was a decoy," he said slowly as Jaden blinked. "What does he mean?" Syrus asked, "he used that magic card so he could let Jaden use his trap card so he could now use the real thing," Bastian explained. "Monster Reborn!" Zane cried as Cyber Twin Dragon was now onto the field again, "attack his life points directly!" He said.

Jaden's life points were now 1250, "so Jaden, are you still thinking that your going to win?" Zane asked as Jaden nodded. "I'll put one card face down ending my turn," he said as Jaden drew, "I'll play Heavy Storm! Destroying all magic and traps on the field!" He said as Zane glared at him.

"I'll play Dark Hole to destroy your monster Zane!" Jaden said as Zane gasped, his life points were 2400 thanks to Premature Burial, now he was vulnerable for an attack that may destroy him. "Next I'll activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Elemental Hero Elixier! Go and attack Zane's life points directly!"

Zane didn't scream nor yell as his life points went down to zero as he sat on the ground saying nothing, "big brother!" Syrus said worriedly as the group ran towards him. "Are you all right, Zane?" Bastian asked as Zane looked up at everyone, "I'm fine. Jaden defeated me fair and square," he said as Jaden helped him up.

"We should check out Chazz and Atticus duel to see how they are doing," Chumley suggested, "yea. I want to see if I'm dueling against Chazz next. After all those times we dueled," Jaden said excitedly as Chumley smiled. The group left as they went to go and see the duel that will encounter who's going to duel Yugi.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Zane: short duel wasn't it?

me: I'm not sure about Elemental Hero Elixier's effect nor if I used him right

Jaden: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Syrus: review and update!


	12. SemiFinals II

Chapter 13- Semi-Finals (II)

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Atticus! Are you ready to duel?" Chazz asked as Atticus glared at him, "we'll see who's dueling Zane or Jaden next!" He said as Chazz nodded and the two activated there duel disks. "Let's go big brother!" Alexis cheered as Atticus smiled, "I'll go first. I'll put X-Head Cannon in attack mode and I'll put this card face down ending my turn," Chazz said slowly.

"I'll play Graceful Charity, I'll draw three and discard two cards from my hand. I'll play Mirage Dragon in attack mode and activate Spotlight! It's attack is now 1900 and I'll attack your X-Head Cannon!" Atticus said as Chazz's monster was destroyed and his life points were now down to 3900.

"I'll activate my trap card! Michizure! It destroys your monster if you destroy one of monsters on the field!" Chazz said as Atticus monster was now gone, "very well. I'll put this card face down ending my turn," he said as Chazz drew. "Pot of Greed! I'll draw two cards, putting two cards face down and V-Tiger Jet in attack mode! Attack Atticus life points directly!"

Atticus life points were now down to 2400. "I'll activate Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and traps on the field!" Atticus said as Chazz's trap cards were now destroyed, "next I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" He said as Alexis and Chazz gasped at the monster that was out.

"How did you...?" Chazz stuttered as Atticus smiled, "don't you remember when I played Graceful Charity?" He asked as Chazz remembered now. "Inferno Fire Blast, Red-Eyes! Attack his monster!" Atticus ordered as Chazz's monster was now destroyed and his life points were now down to 3100.

"I'll also put one card face down ending my turn," he said as Alexis smiled happily, _Atticus is doing great, I can't believe his dueling much better then I am, _she thought as she watched. "I'll play Graceful Charity and discard two cards from my hand. I'll also put one monster in defense mode and one card face down ending my turn," Chazz said.

Atticus drew, "Red-Eyes, attack his monster in defense mode!" Atticus said as it destroyed Man-Eater Bug, "I'll destroy Red-Eyes now since you destroyed my monster!" Chazz said as Red-Eyes was now gone. "Call of the Hunted! I'll bring back Red-Eyes!" Atticus said as Chazz activated his trap card, "Seven Tools of Bandit! It disables the activation of your trap card!" Chazz said as his life points were now 2100.

Both of there fields were wide opened for an attack, "my turn. I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Chazz said as Atticus gasped. "Big brother!" Alexis yelled worriedly as Atticus looked at her with a sad smile, Alexis looked at him as she knew that sort of sad smile.

Even though Atticus was going to loose just about now, she knew that Atticus would do better in dueling later in the future. "Inferno Fire Blast!" Atticus said as Red-Eyes attacked Atticus life points directly as it went down to zero, Atticus stayed on the groundtoo ashame to look at his sister even thoughhe was beaten fair and square.

"Atticus!" A voice shouted as they knew who it was, Atticus stood up as he looked and saw Jaden and the others running towards them. "So who won Zane?" Alexis asked as Zane looked at Jaden, "so I guess you'll be my opponent for the final round, huh Jaden?" Chazz asked as Jaden nodded to him.

"Yea. Let's have this a fair duel then," he said excitedly as Chazz nodded. "Amazing, Chazz is different now since the first time we've met him," Syrusannounced. "What? I am no different then last time!" Chazz barked, "then how come you hang out with us Chazz?" Bastian asked smirking as Chazz glared at him.

"Well, we are off then! To the finals!" Jaden said excitedly as the group went back to Kaiba Dome to wait for there destination.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Chazz: who's going to be the victor?

Jaden: you just have to find out Chazz

Chazz: was I speaking to you?

me: quiet you two!

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Jaden: Review and update!


	13. Finals I

Chapter 13- Finals (I)

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"I still don't know why they won't have you a day break like before," Alexis murmured as Jaden shrugged. "At least this is going to be on television and going to be also in Duel Academy!" He said excitedly as Alexis sighed, "they aren't there to watch you Jaden. They are watching for me to win over you!" Chazz replied as Jaden smirked.

"We'll just see about that," Jaden replied as he faced Chazz as the group were at there destination. "Let's duel!" They both said, "since you drew first last time. It's going to be my first draw then," Jaden said as Chazz glared at him. "Then perhaps it's going to be a lost for you huh?" He asked as Jaden looked at him, "we'll just see," he replied as Chazz didn't say anything.

"I'll play Graceful Charity! Next I'll also place one card face down and Elemental Hero Wildman in defense mode ending my turn!" Jaden said as Chazz drew. "I'll play Pot of Greed! I'll also put X-Head Cannon in attack mode and attack your defense monster!" Chazz said as Jaden activated his trap card, "A Hero Emerges. See Chazz, when I activate this card, you have to choose a card from my hand. If it's a monster card, I could special summon it on my field. If not, I have to put it in the graveyard," Jaden explained.

Chazz looked at his hand as he thought carefully, "the middle card," he said as Jaden's face lit up. "Good choice Chazz. Well, for me anyway. Since I could special summon Elemental Hero Edgeman!" Jaden said as he was on the field, Chazz snorted. "Your monster is still destroyed," he said as Wildman was destroyed, "I also put two cards face down ending my turn."

"All right. Mystical Space Typhoon on the left card!" Jaden said as Chazz's Ring Of Destruction was now destroyed, Jaden smirked knowing what Chazz would have done. "Attack his X-Head Cannon!" Jaden said as Chazz's life points were now down to 3200, "also I'll put a card face down ending my turn," Jaden said with a smile.

"I'll put Z-Metal Tank in defense mode and I'll put a card face down ending my turn," Chazz said as Jaden drew. "I'll go and put Elemental Hero Burst Lady in attack modeand I'll also play Emergency Provisions destroying my trap card and now I have 5000 life points. Also, I'll attack with Elemental Hero Edgeman to your Z-Metal Tank!" Jaden said.

"You destroyed my monster and I'll activate Michizuri's effect. Remember, your monster is now destroyed since you attacked my monster and is sent to the graveyard," Chazz said as Jaden growled. "Burst Lady, attack his life points directly!" Jaden said as Chazz's life points were now down to 2000.

"Yea know, I wonder why Chazz isn't playing his best," Bastian remarked. "Now that you think of it, the other duels that he had against Jaden were even better then this," Chumley replied, "I'm guessing his waiting for the right time," Zane replied. "The right time? What are you talking about?" Syrus asked confused, "to use that card," a voice said suddenly.

Everyone looked and saw Yugi and his friends coming beside them, "what are you talking about man?" Honda asked. "His saying that Chazz is going to wait for the perfect time to activate it," Jounouchi explained, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see then," Alexis said as the others nodded.

"I'll put a card face down ending my turn," Jaden said as Chazz drew and he smirked. "I'll play Y-Dragon Head in attack mode!" Chazz said as Jaden blinked in confusion, "but my turn isn't over yet! I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back X-Head Cannon and activating my trap card, Call of the Hunted to bring back Z-Metal Tank!" Chazz said as the three monsters came back onto the field.

Jounouchi gasped, "hey, didn't Kaiba played the same exact thing before?" He asked as Yugi nodded. "We all know what's coming then," Zane said slowly, "yea. His XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Syrus replied. "Then I'll remove this cards from my field to bring out XYZ-Dragon Cannon! I'll attack your monster!" Chazz said as Jaden's life points are now down to 4800.

"I'll activate Hero Signal! I'll get a monster from my deck and special summon it!" Jaden said as Chazz snorted, "yea. Like that would help you," he said as Jaden didn't say anything. "I'll special summon E-Hero Claymon in defense mode!" Jaden said as Chazz put a card face down ending his turn, "sweet! I'll play Premature Burial to bring back Burst Lady," Jaden said as his life points are now 4000.

"Then I'll play Polymerization to fuse them together for Elemental Hero Rumpert Gunner!" Jaden said as Chazz smiled, "his attack points are lower then mine!" He said as Jaden looked at him. "Don't be so sure Chazz. Next, I'll activate Skyscraper to rise it's attack points by 1000 since your monster is higher then his," Jaden replied.

"2800. It will just destroy itself," Chazz said, "I'll activate R-Right Justice so I'll destroy your trap card! Next, I'll attack your monster!" Jaden said as Gunner attacked Chazz's XYZ-Dragon. "Why did Jaden do that?" Alexis asked alarmed, "he couldn't do anything. It was the only way," Syrus said slowly.

"But that isn't like Jaden at all," Chumley said, "you just did the dumb mistake," Chazz murmured as Jaden put a card face down. "I didn't want it to end so quickly Chazz. You didn't gave me a fight that was worth remembering," Jaden replied as Chazz glared at him angrily, "you'll regret that Jaden. You'll regret it so hard that you could have beaten me right there," Chazz threatened.

Jaden smiled at him, "we'll just see," he said slowly as the two face one another.

tbc...

me: how do you like it so far?

Chazz: is the duel going to be short?

me: yea. I'll end it next chapter and then it's time for Jaden going against Yugi.

Zane: although it's going to have a break first like last time, right?

me: hmm, I didn't thought about that...

Syrus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Jaden: review and update!


	14. Finals II

Chapter 14- Finals (II)

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: I'm going to end it right here so the next chapter could be like day break or so. Here it is...

Chazz drew a card as he looked at it, "I'll play Giant Trunade so your trap or magic goes back to your hand. Also, I'll put Hell Soldier in attack mode to attack your life points directly!" Chazz said as Jaden's life points are now down to 2800. "Atlast I'll put a card face down ending my turn," he said as Jaden drew.

"I'll play Elemental Hero Featherman in attack mode! Raising it's attack points by 1000 thanks to Skyscrapper!" Jaden said as his monster now has 2000, "now Featherman, attack Hell Soldier!" Jaden said as Chazz activated his trap card. "Draining Shield! My life points are now 4000!" He said as he smiled, Jaden glared at him.

"I'll go and put a card face down ending my turn," he said as Chazz draw. "I'll put Reborn Zombie in attack mode and putting Hell Soldier in defense mode. I'll activate Hell Alliance to put on Reborn Zombie making it 2000 attack points ending my turn," he said as Jaden draw on his next turn.

"Next I'll play Dark Hole destroying every monster on our field!" Jaden said as Chazz growled, "I'll put Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode and I can draw two cards! I'll equipped it with Bubble Shot to raise it's attack points by 800 which now it has 1600 attack points. Also I'll activate Soul Union for any elemental hero in my cemetary, I can put there attack strength into my attacking monster," Jaden explained as Chazz gasped.

"Sweet! I think Jaden's going to go and win now!" Alexis said happily, "I sure hope so. I want to duel this kid," Yugi said as he watched in amazement. "Go and attack directly on his life points, Bubbleman!" Jaden said as Chazz's life points went down to zero, "you won Jaden!" Syrus said happily as the group went towards him.

"Great duel Chazz. I thought for sure you would had beaten me right after you activated Draining Shield," Jaden said as Chazz looked at him and he stood up. "I guess you won fair and square," he said as Jaden smiled, "well, good luck on your duel with Yugi in two days. I'm sure you'll do fine," he said as Jaden nodded but then blinked.

"Two days?" He asked in confusion, "yes. Kaiba extended the duel so that you could rest Jaden," Yugi explained as Jaden nodded in understand. "Well then! I hope it's not like last time," Jaden said excitedly as Yugi was confused, "someone stole your deck in Duel Academy so Jaden has to battle him back for it," Alexis explained happily.

"Apparently he won since he realized that he didn't have heart of the cards like you did," Syrus explained. "Amazing. Then I should see to it that this is an exciting match," Yugi said as Jaden nodded and Yugi's friends left them. "Now I can't wait until that day!" Jaden said excitedly as Alexis smiled at him, "good luck Jaden. Hopefully it's not the same duel as before," Zane said slowly.

Jaden nodded as he and his friends stared at Yugi's friends as they walked away.

(Two Days Later)

"Here's the master of ceremonies!" Mokuba called out into the microphone as Jaden and Yugi were facing one another at the dueling destination as there friends were at the sidelines cheering them on. "Welcome everyone, to the last part of the Tournament! Today's event, we'll find out who's the next King Of Games!" Seto said as everyone cheered.

The duel was being broadcast on television as everyone in the whole entire world was watching including Duel Academy. "Will the two duelists please shake hands before there begin," Seto said as Jaden blinked in confusion as Mokuba sighed and he took the microphone from his brother, "it is compromise to make this a great duel and to shake the person's hand befor you begin as you two wish the other good luck," Mokuba explained as Jaden understood now.

Yugi looked at him as the two looked at one another, "well, good luck kid," he said slowly as Jaden nodded and the two shook hands as they went back to there positions. "If everyone is ready, then let the duel begin! So, let's duel!" Seto said as Jaden and Yugi activated there duel disks, "let's duel!" They both said.

tbc...

me: I'm going to go and take it slow in the next chapter this weekend so it might be updated on Sunday night

Jaden: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: I might have mis-played the cards so I'm sorry if I did since sometimes the cards confused me

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Seto: review and update!


	15. Dueling The Game King I

Chapter 15- Dueling The Game King (I)

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: it's finally here! the duel between Yugi and Jaden! Here it is...

"Why don't you go first Jaden?" Yugi asked smiling as Jaden smiled and he drew, "all right. I'll put Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and then I'll be placing two cards face down ending my turn," Jaden said as it was Yugi's turn next. "Very well. Beta The Magnet Warrior, I summond you! Also I'll play Card Destruction, letting us put our hand into the graveyard and draw the same amount of cards that we had," Yugi said as Jaden did.

"Next I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your right card!" Yugi said as Jaden's Cross Heart was destroyed, "finally, I'll attack your monster with Beta!" Yugi said as Jaden activated his trap card. "Invincible Hero! The monster can not be destroyed but I'll loose 100 points!" Jaden said as his life points went down to 3900, "all right. I'll put one card face down ending my turn," Yugi said as Jaden smiled in triumph.

"That kid is good," Jounouchi said slowly, "his not that good to defeat Yugi, Jounouchi," Anzu scolded as Casey nodded. "All right! I'll fuse together with Sparkman, Featherman and Bubbleman for Elemental Hero Tempester! I'll attack your monster directly!" Jaden said as Yugi activated his trap, "Counter Shield! The defense of my monster will be added to my monsters attack points which it is now 3300!" Yugi said as Jaden gasped.

"I'm using Tempester's effect by discarding my trap card into the cemetary so it won't be destroyed!" Jaden said as his life points are now down to 3400. "You saved yourself since now I'll be putting Alpha The Magnet Warrior in defense mode and I'll be placing one card face down and switching my Beta in defense mode ending my turn," Yugi said as he stared at Jaden.

Jaden glared at him, _Yugi is really good. No wonder his called the King of Games. Last time I won it by a fluke, but this time, I'm not so sure, he thought_ as he looked at his cards. "I'll put Elemental Hero Burst Lady in defense mode and then I'll be placing one card face down and I'll attack your Beta!" Jaden said as Yugi activated his trap card.

"Negate Attack," Yugi said as Jaden growled ending his turn, "I'll play the magic card, Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck," Yugi said as he looked at his cards. "I'll offer my Beta, Alpha and Gamma to special summon my Valkyrion The Magnet Warrior in attack mode! Now, I'll attack your Tempester directly!" Yugi said as Jaden's life points are now down to 2700.

"I'll activate Hero Signal! Allowing me to get a monster that's with Hero on the name and it is E-Hero Clayman!" Jaden said as Yugi smiled excitedly, "I'll put a card face down ending my turn," Yugi said as Jaden draw. "I'll play Pot of Greed! Next I'll fuse them together for Elemental Hero Rampert Gunner putting it in defense mode!" Jaden said.

"Is that all?" Bastian asked surprised, "I don't think so Bastian. Why don't you go and wait to see why Jaden is smiling so happily?" Syrus asked as Bastian shrugged. "Next I'll be activating the magic card, Skyscrapper! It allows my monster to raise it's attack points by 1000! Also, I could attack you directly but by half!" Jaden said as Yugi's life points are now down to 2750.

"Then I'll be ending my turn after I put a face down," Jaden said as Yugi draw, "Jaden made a great comback!" Alexis said excitedly. "Jaden had me worried there but those two are really going at it," Zane said, "yea. I guess there are really having fun," Chumley said as the group nodded.

"I'll put King's Knight in defense mode and then I'll be putting one more card face down and I'll attack your monster with Valkyrion!" Yugi said as Jaden activated his trap card, "Mirror Force! Good-bye monster!" He said as Valkyrion was now destroyed. "Your good kid, but not good enough," Yugi said as Jaden blushed embarrassed, "don't get too mushy about it Jaden!" Syrus yelled as Jaden laughed.

"I'll activate Dust Tornado! Destroying your Field card Skyscrapper!" Yugi said as Gunner's attack points went down to 2000. "My turn! I'll go and attack your life points directly with Gunner's special effect!" Jaden said as Yugi's life points are now down to 1500, "next I'll put a card face down and then I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildman in attack mode to go and attack your King's Knight!" Jaden said.

"Zero Gravity! Now my knight is in attack mode and has 1600!" Yugi said as Jaden growled, "yea. But mine goes back to defense position," he said unhappily as Yugi smiled. "I'll end my turn after I put a face down," Jaden murmured as it was Yugi's turn, "I almost forgotten that I could special summon Jack Knight if I had King's Knight in attack mode," he said as he brought out Jack Knight.

Jaden growled, _is he mocking me? I can't believe this guy! _He thought angrily as Yugi smiled, "I'll summon Queen's Knight in attack mode and I'll activate Tribute to the Doomed to destroy your Gunner!" He said as Gunner was now destroyed, "and now I'll attack your monster!" He said as Jaden activated his trap card.

"Waboku! It stops all your attack for one turn!" Jaden said as Yugi shrugged, "the duel isn't over yet Jaden. We have a long way to go yea know," he said as Jaden nodded. "You better believe it since my life points are higher then yours," Jaden said as Yugi smiled looking at his cards, "we'll see," he said quietly as the two faced one another.

tbc...

me: I might be ending the duel next chapter

Jaden: I want to win!

me: we all know who's going to win Jaden

Yugi: it's me, isn't it?

me: we'll just see

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokuba: review and update!


	16. Dueling The Game King II

Chapter 16- Dueling The Game King (II)

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"It's my move!" Jaden said as he draw, Yugi looked at him as he thought he saw a smile crept up on his face. "First I'll be putting Hane Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden said smiling as Yugi reconized the card right away, "so Jaden, was my card helping you in various ways?" He asked as Jaden looked at him.

"Kuriboh helped me pleanty of times," he said confident as Yugi smiled. "I'm putting one cards face down ending my turn," Jaden said as his life points were 2700 and Yugi's life points were 1500. "I'm activating the magic card, Royal Straight! I can special summon Royal Straight Slasher from my deck, hand and graveyard. Next I'll be sacrificing Queen's Knight for Dark Magician Girl and since I have Dark Magician in the graveyard, she gaines an extra 300!" Yugi said.

"Hold on a second! When did you put Dark Magician in the graveyard?" Jaden asked, "when I played Card Destruction. I had Dark Magician in my hand," Yugi explained as Jaden remembered. "Since I know Hane Kuriboh's effect, I'll just attack with Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi said as Hane Kuriboh was destroyed, "I'll go and activate my trap card A Hero Emerges! You have to pick randomly from my hand Yugi. If it's a monster I could special summon, if not, it's sent to the graveyard," Jaden explained.

"I hope it's a monster card," Alexis said worriedly, "isn't Dark Magician Girl the greatest?" Syrus asked dreamily. "Will you knock it off Syrus? We should be cheering for Jaden, not Dark Magician Girl!" Chazz snapped, "just leave him be Chazz. He'll stay like that until the duel is over," Zane replied annoyed as Chazz groaned.

"The far left," Yugi said pointing as Jaden smiled, "good choice. Elemental Hero Edgeman!" Jaden said as Yugi growled, "I'll put a card face down ending my turn," he murmured as Jaden draw. "Giant Trunade! Good-bye face down card for now. I'll attack your Dark Magician Girl directly!" Jaden said as Yugi's life points were now down to 1200.

"Is that all?" Yugi asked unhappily as Jaden put a card face down ending his turn, "good. Cause I'm going to go and play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician on the field! Next, I'll be activating Magic Formula to Dark Magician raising it's attack points to 3000! Next I'll sacrifice Jack Knight for Summond Skull in attack mode!" Yugi said as Jaden gasped knowing that he was done for.

"Dark Magician, go and attack Jaden's Elemental Hero Edgeman directly!" Yugi said as Jaden's life points went down to 2300, "Summon skull, your turn. Attack his life points now!" Yugi said as Jaden's life points went down to zero. He silently cursed himself as he had put down a useless card called: Seven Tools Of The Bandit but he knew he would had lost either way.

Everyone stared in surprised as Summon Skull attacked Jaden's life points directly, Jaden screamed as he fell onto the ground. "Jaden!" Alexis cried worriedly as the duel was over, "Yugi Mouto is the winner!" Seto Kaiba shouted in the microphone as everyone cheered knewing that Yugi would have won anyway.

"Hey Jay? Are you all right?" Syrus asked softly as Jaden sat up and looked around, "I guess this means the duels over, huh?" He asked as Syrus nodded slowly. "That was a tremendous duel Jaden. I hope we'll be able to duel again in the future," Yugi said slowly as Jaden looked up at him and stood up, "of course I want to duel you again Yugi! I won't loose the next time!" Jaden said excitedly.

A snort came beside the group as they looked to see who it was and saw Seto and Mokuba, "I told you kid that you won't win. Yugi is the most undefeatable duelist here in Domino. He won every duel there in accounting," Seto said as Yugi looked at him surprised. "You got that right Kaiba! Anybody can defeat you though!" Jounouchi said smirking, "is that so mutt? Cause last time I remember, you got your butt kicked by me," Seto replied as Jounouchi glared at him angrily.

"I think you have to re-think that Kaiba. Cause next time, I want to be dueling you!" Jaden said excitedly as in the first time since Jaden came back to his hometown he saw a smile crepting on Seto's face. "Let's go Mokuba," Seto said as Mokuba nodded and the two brother's left, "we should get going. Grandpa is probably waiting for us back at the game shop for drinks," Yugi said slowly.

"Along with a party," Anzu said smiling as Yugi sighed, "hey, do you guys want to come? I'm sure gramps won't mind," Honda said as he looked at Jaden and his friends. "Sure! Do you guys have anything to do?" He asked as he looked at the others, the others shook his head as Jaden smiled happily.

"Well then! Let's get this party started!" Jaden said excitedly as the groups went to Yugi's place for a party to remember.

End!

me: here yea go!

Yugi: wow, 16 chapters!

me: yea, the longest in my Yugioh Series I guess

Seto: we'll be onto the next story soon

Anzu: review and update!


End file.
